“Compound Zhenzhu Tiaozhi” (FTZ) is a Chinese traditional medicine composition for the treatment of hyperlipidemia with the desired effect and total clinical effective rate of 91%. This prescription is composed of 8 herbs: ligustrum japonium, sojutsu var, bergamot, eucommia, cirsium japonicum, salvia miltiorrhiza, coptsir root, and panax notoginseng. In this prescription, ligustrum japonium is put in an important position as principal drug for nourishing liver and kidney; sojutsu var is used in concert with Ligustrum japonium for invigorating the spleen and supplementing qi, eliminating dampness and diuresis and eliminating phlegm and turbid, then the spleen and kidney could be both invigorated; eucommia has effect of enriching kidney-yang, and is used in concert with ligustrum japonium for both enriching kidney yin and yang and acts as coordination between water and fire with ligustrum japonium, which leads to more significant effects of tonifying the kidney without worry of greasy or aid of fire; bergamot has effects of discharging liver and regulating qi, eliminating dampness and phlegm and eliminating phlegm in the blood to regulate qi-activity, when used with sojutsu var, bergamot has more significant effects of regulating the flow of qi, dispelling phlegm and eliminating dampness. Bergamot, sojutsu var and eucommia are subordinate drugs. Cirsium japonicum has effect of cooling blood to remove toxin and stasis; salvia miltiorrhiza has effect of promoting blood circulation to remove stasis; panax notoginseng has effect of stopping blood to remove stasis; and coptsir root has effect of clearing away heat and toxic materials and drying the damp, and these four drugs are adjuvant drugs. When all drugs are combined, will leads the prescription having the effects of strengthening spleen and nourishing kidney, discharging liver and regulating qi, removing heat-phlegm and removing toxin and stasis. The cooperation of warm and cool and the simultaneous deployment of strengthening vital qi and eliminating pathogenic factor are confirmed in this prescription. This prescription has effect of strengthening with promotion and no greasiness, and eliminating pathogen without affect vital qi to solve the conditions of “deficiency”, “stagnation”, “phlegm”, “stasis”, and “toxin”. This prescription “FTZ” has obtained Chinese national patent of invention, and the patent number is ZL200410051250.4.
Although FTZ has good effects of blood lipid regulation and anti-atherogenic ability and clinical efficacy, it is a Chinese traditional herbal medicine compound preparation prepared by Chinese herbal medicines. It is very complex in composition and the active ingredient is not clear and difficult to quantify. In actual application, the quality of the products is difficult to obtain effective control, which will ultimately affect the stability of the clinical efficacy of products, and the formulations of the pharmaceutical preparations can not be various with limited application range.